The Garde Unite
by WhoKnows5
Summary: 10 came here the only left of their kind. Now 3 are dead. The rest 7 have 2 things in mind Unite and Win their war. John, Jane, and James are reuniting the 7 Garde left.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The name John Smith and his life then and before then died with Henri back in Paradise, Ohio. He was now John Doe and he was ready to fight and get revenge for Henri

The name Maren Elizabeth and her life then and before then died with Katarina at the Mogodorian Headquaters. She was now Jane Doe and shea was ready to fight and get revenge for Katarina.

The name Sam Goode and his life the and before then died when he left Paradise to join Jane and John. He was now James Doe and he was ready to fight to find his Father.

"So we all have our new identities memorized right?"Jane said."Yes" replied John and James.

John and James both knew the had memorized it but they weren't sure about James. "Are you sure James?" he asked. "Yes" he said back. "Who are you then?"asked John. "I'm James Doe 16 yr. old son of 32 yr. olds Jane and John Doe." he replied with a smile. "Well our next plan is simple me and John go to Spain to check out the other Garde there, while James finds a place we can stay." Jane said. "Okay" John said. "Okay. What kind of place and where and when is the flight leave?"James asked. "Big in the woods and in West Virginia and 6 A.M. tomorrow." John said. "Okay" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

James woke up the next morning to the sound of John yelling at him to get up. "Okay, I'm getting up." he said rubbing his eyes. "What time is it anyway?" he asked John."Six in the morning." he said. "What! Why are we up so early? I know your flight leaves at Eight but it doesn't take that long to pack." "But we have to get there an hour before and get a car for me and Jane. Oh yeah, we are giving you the truck to keep."John said. "Cool" James said. "Hurry hurry, hurry!" John yelled. "I'm going."

-"Are you sure you hane got the plan in your mind?" Jane asked. "Yes. In Spain for 2 weeks then come home andI pick you up at Two P.M. I drive my truck you drive you new black SUV. Do you trust me now?" "Yes"John replied. "Finally. Now stay safe don't die and have fun" James told them. "You too" Jane said. "I'll call you when we land John said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jane, now that we're alone I need to tell you something um... i really like you, please don't hurt me." Jane smiled" I really like you to"she whispered. John's eyed widened "does this mean we're datin now" "yes"she replied. Then John gave her a kiss and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

-"John wake up" said Jane shaking him awake. "what" he said. "we landed." she said. "I'll call James" he said. He finished talking after renting their car. "What did he say?" "He found a house and Nine" "It only been one day and a half"said Jane "I know i was suprised too"John said he said walking to the SUV. "Another one"John said. "we need the space "Jane said "Okay" he said. "How long is it gonna take to get there?"he asked "Half an hour. And I bet there will be Mogs there too."she said "Yeah. I bet so too.

=============================================="Are we there yet?" John asked for the twentieth time today. This time she said yes. "Finally, Oh crap you were right."he said while looking all aeound to see ash piles and standing Mogodorians everywhere. "John do you notice that there are ash piles too."she said. He shook his head. "You know that means that there are people probably Loric fighting here."she said "Yes"he said. "We should get going." she said. "Wait" he said and kissed her passionitaley. "Now lets go."he said and run in Jane smiled and followed.

When they got busted the oak doors open all they saw were Mogs with swords pointed at them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Attack!"yelled the leader. Before they could react they heard gunshots from behind the Mogs. All the sudden every Mog turned to apile of ash. Out of the smoke they could see three figures coming towards them. "Who are you?" said John. "I'm Marina, Number 7."she said. "I'm Crayton Ella's Cepan." he siad pointing to Ella. "She is Number Ten."he said. "I'm... he was interuppted by his phone. "ONe sec." he said getting his phone. "What? Really! Cool see you soon" he said hanging up. "what did he say?" asked Jane. "He found Five" "Really. Where?"she said. "Midland, Texas"he said. "Who are you guys?" Crayton said anxiously. "Oh yeah, I'm John Doe, Number Four."he said. "Jane Doe, Number Six." "Okay" said Crayton.

-"What's our next move?" Marina asked Crayton. "We are going to West Virginia to pick up James, a human ally and Nine. Then pick up our flight to Midland, Texas to go get Five." John said. "Okay" she said.

"Hey you guys"James said."Hey James"John said. "I'm Kage Gates, Number Nine" "Hi, I'm Marina Jones, Number Seven"she said. "I'm Ella Smith, Ten." "I'm her Cepan"Crayton said. "Cool I'm James Doe. Oh yeah Jane and John wear these out in public." he said giving them rings. "Why?" they both asked. "Because your covers are that you guys are married. You need rings to make it believable."he said "Why didn't you think of that?"John said to Jane. "Shut up." she said hitting him on the arm. "Ow."he said. "Just put the rings on" James said annoyed.

When they got onto the plane Jane and John were in the first row then Kage and Marina then Ella and Crayton and James sitting alone. "Kage how did your Cepan die?"Marina asked. "I was Nine, and we were attacked he died saving me"he said looking down. "I'm so sorry". she said. "It's not your fault." he said. "What are you reading?" she asked."It's a Lorien history book it was in my Chest"he said. "Cool"she replied. "Yeah it's about the ten Elders."he said. "Cool. I ..." she was interrupted by him "shh did you hear them?" he said pointing to the couple in front of them. "No what did they say?" she asked. " John said something about kissing Jane" he said. "What really?"she asked "Yeah" he replied. "We sheld talk to them when we land." he suggested."OKay."

"Let go and ask them." Kage said. "Okay. I'm doing the talking."Marina said. "What up with you two" she asked. "What do you mean?" Jane asked. "Kage heard John say something about kissing you."she said. "what no"John said. "Come on lets tell them"she said. "Okay the truth is we're dating."he said. "I told you" Kage said. "Come on we have to go."Crayton said.

"John are you sure that this is the right town. This place is smaller than Paradis and that says something."James asked. "Yes and here is the Brown Ranch." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Marina walked up anf knocked. And a 18 yr. old man with a lean body, pendeant dangiling and scars showing. Brown hair that girls go crazy when seeing it and blue eyes too. "Why hello there sweethart are you looking for me?"he said. "Are you Nathan Brown?" she said. "Yes."he said. "I'm Marina Jones these people are Jane Doe, John Doe, Kage Gates, Ella Smith, James Doe, and Crayton Smith. Otherwise known as Seven, Six, Four, Nine, Ten, her Cepan, and an ally."she said. "Well I'm Five and I didn't know I was so special."he said. "Who is it?" yelled a men in the back. "Garde Chris. My Cepan."he said. "Let them in"he said. "Come in." he said. "Hi I'm Chris that arroggant idiot's Cepan."he said. "So what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "We are uniting all the Garde."Crayton said. "And now that we have him all we need is Eight."he said. "Okay." he said. "NOw do have any idea were he or she is?" Chris asked. "Not one bit." John anwsered. "Actually Ontario." Nathan said. "WHat?" Crayton asked. "I've been tracking her."he said. "WHy didn't you tell me? WHat's next?"Chris said. "Oh shut up."he replied. "He is so annoying" CHris said. "So to Ontario I guess." John said.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got onto the plane to Ontario Nathan and Marina were in the first row then John and Jane, Kage and Ella, Crayton Chris, then James. "Hey Marina, what's with the necklace?"Nathan asked. "Oh, Adelina gave it to me a few years back. She told me to keep it safe."she replied. "May I look at it?"he asked. "Sure"she said leaning forward. He ducked in looking at it. It was half of a heart the front side said 'My love' the other side said 'Adelina'."Could it be..."he said reaching in his bag. He pulled out a necklace it was the other half of a heart his said 'Chris' on the front and 'My love' on the back. "Take your necklace off for a second."he said. "Now put yours together with mine."he said. When they put them together it said 'Chris my love' on the front and 'Adelina my love' on the back'. "We need to ask Chris about this"she said. "Yeah" he said.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked. "Trying to find my watch." he said. "Oh, I forgot that Brandon gave me this."he said. "What." she asked. "This"he said holding a necklace up it was the same as Nathan's it just had 'Brandon instead of 'Chris'. Jane's eyes got big and she was rummaging through her bag. She brought out a neckleace identical to Marina's except it had 'Katarina' on it instead. "Put it together"he said. "I think we should aske Crayton about this"she suggested. "Yeah"he said.

"Chris" "Crayton" Marina and Jane said at the same time as they got in their Hotel Room. "What"they replied. "I need to ask you a question."Jane siad. "Me too." Marina said. "Hit me." they said. "Chris what is this about"Nathan aske holding up his necklace next to Marina's. "We have those too except it was our Cepan's".John said. "Okay guys here is the truth. I was in love with Adelina. All of the Cepans were best friends with each other. In my case I was engaged to Adelina when we left. Our wedding was the day Lorien was attacked."Chris said looking away. "But in Brandon and Katarina's case. We all knew that they loved each other, but Brandon got married. But the day we left Brandon gave Katarina that necklace. And finally told her that he loves her." Crayton said. "Papa Crayton who has the othe side of your necklace"Ella asked. "Eight's Cepan." he replied. "I need my letter."John said. "here it is."he said. "I know that you have been asking me about the necklace and I told you the other half belonged to my wife. But it was not true I was in love with Six's Cepan Katarina."John read out loud. "I know that this is suprising but we need to be hightailing our buut's to the town square to get Eight."Kage said.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the town square it wasn't that busy, but it was ten in the evening. "I am Number Eight Hannah James. My Cepan Rebekah."she said. "Hi here are Numbers Four, Five, Six, Seven,Nine, and Ten. And Cepans Chris and I'm Crayton. A.K.A. JOhn Smith, Nathan Brown, Jane Doe, Marina Jones, Kage Gates, and Ella Smith."he said. "Hi"she said. They all just barely waved most of them still in shock of learing abouth their Cepan's loves. "Well looks like we're not in a talking mood."CHris said. "Shut up"Jane said.

"Where am I sleeping?"Hannah asked. "With Kage in a sleeping bag. I'm with John in one and so is five and Seven. While James and the Chimaera arein one room and the Cepans and Ella in the other."John said.

John POV

"Jane Jane Jane."I whispered. "What"she replied. "Are you asleep."I said. "I am now"she said. "I cant believe that Brandon was in love with someone else than his wife."i said. "I told you that Lorien can fall in love more than once."she said. I chuckled at that. "Lets bet on some thing"she said. "I got it I bet that Marina date Nine."i said. "I bet she will date Five and five bucks says she does."she said. "Deal." i said.

Nathan POV

"Hey Can I tell you something"I asked Marina."Sure" she said. "I really like you"I said. Silence from her. I took her hand and put it to my chest. "Do you feel how rapid my heart is beating that is how you make me feel."i said. Still silence. "Do somethimg to acknowlegendge me" i said. Then she kissed me. When we broke away I said "That works".I said then kissed her again. I rolled her over and the kiss depened. All the sudden we heard a thump. I heard John say "next time we fall we stay on the ground". I chuckled. "Now where were we."i said kissing her again.


End file.
